playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Your Character/@comment-32869627-20170928080650
I really like this game. But sometimes i'm annoyed by the main story. I choose to be a movie star (with a self-writen-background story from HSS) but i mostly work just as the producer or director. Zoe,Desiree,Bianca,Addison...everyone became a leading role in one of my movies but never myself what makes not really sense, 'cause how you will make it big in hollywood as an actor when you never plays a leading role? And i agree that the MC is a Mary sue, like in HSS. In the band-quest in HSS i'd be a little mad at Ezra and would remind him what he always said "a band sticks together", but what did the MC does? "Wish you good luck with your ex and have fun!" -.-*. This not really fits for my character (HSS & HWU). The background story of my character (short version) : Chiara De Luca is the oldest of triplets, in HSS she never really was only in one clique. Prep,Actor and Foodie/Cook. Waist-long caramel brown hair,sea blue (dark blue) eyes,light skin. From her elbow to her waist her hair was colored blond and she always had curly-hair and she had a short side pony. She's tough,honest (a little mean sometimes),funny,protective,passionate and very loyal. Her family comes from Italy. she loves to eat and is a amazing cook (especially italian food).She is a good actor and knows exactly what to say or to do, to scares somone that's the reason why she can handle with bullies more then everyone else. She calls herself as "The Alpha Bullie", and that is not even a lie.. In HSS she helps Sebastian (a-lister side quest) with his romcom movie and plays the leading role by his side. The movie was a real hit and thats how she get the letter from the benefector for moving to Hollywood U. Chiaras sister Yasmine (the middle one) is a full-time gamer and nerd. Yasmine has exactly the same hair length as Chiara and Skyne (waist-long), but Yasmine has few multi-colored strands of hair and on her cheeks she always paints the buttons from a game controller. she don't care about fashion and that stuff, she wears sweatshirts and sweatpants 'cause it's comfortable for her (and sometimes she wears goth or steampunk clothes). Her (secret) talent is...knitting (and cloth design.). Yasmine is confident,smart,quiet and kind. She can also be very shy especially with romantic stuff. Henry is her best friend, because he understand how mean people can be to nerds. After a prom dance Henry and Yasmine became a couple. Yasmine is a nerd and that's the only clique for her. Skyne De Luca is the Youngest of the triplets. She tries to life everyday to the fullest.She's very optimistic,happy,confident,kind and helpfull. Like her sisters she had caramel brown hair and blue eyes. she had few strands of hair colored in her favorite color: Peppermint green. Her pony is jaw long and combed to her left side. From the triplets is Skyne the one who has an pronounced musician talent, not only that she plays piano,guitar and violin she had also a incredible sing voice.Her mother was a popular blues singer, but she get ill and dies after 6 month when Skyne and her sisters are 10 years old. Skyne has tons of friends but her best friends are Kamilla (Dancer) and Chad (Prep). She loves to dance. Sometimes she seems naive and childish but she's one of the smartest students in the school.